Bajo Temperatura
by RE-Amortentiia-RH
Summary: Hermione estaba siendo victima de una Hipotermia, Ron la ayuda a sobrellevarla pero un encuentro se hace presente dejando sentimientos a flor de piel


**Primer One-Shot espero sea de su agrado no entiendo mucho esto pero si les gusta espero ver sus Comentarios por a qui ::D los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa J.K Rowling solo los tomo prestados y imagino un poco, sacando ideas medias raras XD ahora si que lo disfruten (:**

El frio era insoportable, y la necesidad de tenerlo cerca era aun peor, maldije la hora en que el se fue, lo odie tanto en ese momento que no puedo hacer como que nada había pasado, pero ahora podía respirar tranquilamente, nuevamente lo tenía a mi lado, y Hermione Granger podía volver a respirar, el se había ido y sin el, el aire no existía en mi , sin el yo no podía respirar, el era vital para mí, lo necesitaba más que el agua, más que el aire, más que cualquier cosa, pero se había ido, olvido la promesa, olvido todo, tenía que hacerle saber que me había dolido tanto su partida, no iba a perdonarlo tan fácil, no debía, pero cuando lo miraba, Dios, el maldito enojo se iba por completo, ahí estaba el, en su cama, mirando el techo, sin rastro alguno de frio, todo en el parecía arder, su cabello imitando el vil fuego, radiando calidez, su piel que a pesar del frio siempre estaba tibia incitándote a estar cerca a sentir ese calor que el trasmitía en todo los sentidos, y yo muriendo de frio, lo mire nuevamente y nuestras miradas se clavaron, yo no la retire mas el si lo hizo, soltó un suspiro y se coloco bocabajo, aspirando el olor de su almohada, "Por Merlín" necesitaba estar con el, desde que había regresado no habíamos hablado y mucho menos lo había sentido cerca de mi aunque solo fuera un simple rose de hombros, me enrolle en la colcha y me dispuse a ir asía el, camine lentamente, y me coloque enfrente de su cama, seguro que el sintió mi presencia y se volteo enseguida, me miro entre temeroso y preocupado y me derritió al ínstate.

-"Firme Hermione, Firme" – lo pesaba aquella castaña

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? – se reincorporo un poco

-Tengo frio – y era verdad, Hermione temblaba descontroladamente, y Ron noto que sus labios que siempre estaban rojos se tornaban un poco morados

-¿Quieres mi manta? – Se la ofreció

-No- dijo tajantemente – agarre la de Harry y no funciono – ese tono golpeado se hacia notar en cada palabra, y su seño fruncido no desaparecía en ningún momento, Ron la miro nuevamente, le dolía como ella lo miraba, como le hablaba

-¿Entonces? – lo dijo casi en susurro

-Está científicamente comprobado que un cuerpo puedo proporcionarte calor con su temperatura corporal– Hermione temblaba demasiado, y Ron no dudo mas

-Entiendo no soy tan tonto, ven – Ron se movió un poco ofreciéndole que entrara a su cama, ella no dudo y se metió lentamente, y tenía razón la cama de Ron estaba tan tibia, su aroma se hizo presente en todo momento, sin pensarlo soltó un suspiro, Ron coloco su manta encima de ella, pero noto que el frio no cesaba - ¿Estás segura que funciona? – pregunto en un hilo de voz

-Si te acercas más probablemente si – El corazón de Ron latió a prisa, trago saliva fuertemente y se pego mas a ella, su pecho pegado a la espalda de aquella chica, pero separo un poco sus caderas a las de Hermione, tenerla tan cerca lo ponía a mil por hora, no quería que ella lo tomara como un pervertido, pensó en colocar sus manos en la cintura de ella, pero al final no lo hizo aspiraba el olor que su cabello ese olor tan dulce y sutil que tanto le fascinaba, ese olor que extraño tanto durante su partida, esa chica que desde el momento que se alejo de ella no hubo un solo día que su mente dejara de pensar en ella , la respiración de Hermione se volvió más descontrolada, el frio y la cercanía de Ron se fundieron en ella, cerró los ojos para concentrarse, pero no, la respiración de Ron pegaba en lleno en su nuca erizando cada centímetro de la piel, agradeció que Harry no estuviera ahí, agradeció que la Ronda le hubiera tocado a el, seguía temblando y la preocupación de Ron aumento

-Sabes que, esto no está funcionando – Ron se separaba de ella y se hinco en la cama, Hermione se giro quedando bocarriba, no quería que el se fuera, no importaba el frio, solo le importaba que el estuviera a su lado

-Funcionara, hace mucho frio no pretendas que se me quite tan rápido – los cascabeleos de la chica le impedían hablar con clarides

-No, si sigues así la hipotermia puede ser peor- Ron se quito la blusa, dejando expuesta su piel tan blanca como la misma nieve, Hermione abrió los ojos como plato

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto alterada

-Te daré calor – la destapo, ella no se podía mover, sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido, no le respondía su cuerpo y ciertamente su mente tampoco , Ron poso sus manos con cuidado en su blusa mientras la jalaba suavemente, sus manos temblaban no por el frio si no por lo que estaba asiendo, no sabía con claridad qué, pero tenía que funcionar – tu ropa esta húmeda – Hermione se alzo un poco y Ron pudo zafar su blusa, gracias a dios que llevaba una abajo si no Ron hubiera muerto al instante– esa se podrá secar rápidamente es de algodón- bajo un poco mas y desabrocho el botón de su pantalón- no debes estar apretada la circulación no funciona bien ahora– Ron parecía concentrado en lo que asía

-¿Sabes lo que estas asiendo? – pregunto entre molesta y nerviosa

-Shhhh – la callo, mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas, el corazón de Hermione incremento con latidos exagerados, si era lo que pensaba, su respiración se acorto mas

-"No no no no tranquila solo te ofrecerá calor" – Sin pensarlo ese calor ya había comenzado a invadir su cuerpo, Ron agarro una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a tomar su posición, encima de ella separo un poco su cadera de la intimidad de la chica y la abrazo con fuerzas, coloco las colchas sobre ellos y comenzó a tallar levemente los brazos de la chica, Hermione cerro los ojos, y sentía que moría al instante, escuchar la respiración de Ron nerviosa, sus latidos golpear con los zuños, sentir su piel tibia sobre la suya, su aroma que ahora se impregnaba en ella, era demasiado, trago con fuerzas, mientras luchaba contra no caer en la tentación –Si Harry nos ve así pensara lo peor – se lo susurro cerca del oído

-Me importa un bledo lo que Harry piense, si tu temperatura no llega a la normalidad esto puede ponerse peor– la voz de Ron temblaba, tenía que concentrarse, no tenia que pensar en nada más que solo ofrecerle calor, ayudándola a que su cuerpo respondiera, si no funcionaba Hermione podría ponerse grave, perder el conocimiento o peor podría hasta llegar a morir, pero la tenia tan cerca que todo su cuerpo luchaba contra su razón, sentía su piel contra la de el, su respiración pegando en sus hombros todo eso ponía sus emociones a flor de piel, así duraron minutos hasta que Ron noto que ella dejaba de temblar fuertemente, bajo una de sus manos a un mas ahora frotando desde su hombros hasta su muslos, mientras con su aliento soplaba sobre la manta, su aliento era cálido y justamente pegaba de lleno en el cuello blanco y fino de Hermione asiendo que se sintiera la mujer más afortunada del mundo, pero la retención de Ron en que sus caderas no pegaran en la intimidad de la ella lo estaban cansado sus piernas le dolían y temblaban y ella lo notaba.

-Ron – dijo en susurro

-Shhh no hables – volvía a callarla

-Quiero hablar – le reclamo, Ron alzo su cara y la miro

-Esto es difícil para mi ¿No lo ves? No puedo concentrarme si escucho tu voz tan cerca Solo te pido que guardes silencio – lo dijo firmemente, Hermione frunció el seño y trato de levantarse pero Ron no se movió ni un milímetro de su cuerpo

-Si es tan difícil para ti, permíteme acabar con tu tortura – intento volverse a levantar, pero Ron aprisiono sus manos con las de el y las pego al colchón a la altura de la cabeza de Hermione y su mirada se clavo en ella, como un rayo en plena tormenta, Ron había olvidado por completo el tacto alguno y su cuerpo se fundía con el de Hermione, tibio, agradable, muy juntos , sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, sus labios se atraían como imanes, Ron mojo sus labios y toda la atención de ella se fijo en esos rojos, carnosos labios de aquel pelirrojo

-Sabes perfectamente que no es a eso a lo que me refiero Hermione ,déjame ayudarte ¿quieres?- soltó lentamente las manos de Hermione y sintió como estas lo abrazaban por la espalda con fuerza, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, Ron contuvo la respiración, noto como los ojos de ella se cargaron de furia antes de ese abrazo la fuerza del abrazo fue tanta que el cuerpo de Ron se descoloco un poco, recargo sus antebrazos a los costados de la chica mientras trataba de guardar la compostura, algo no estaba bien, ella quería desquitarse y sabia que lo iba a ser, sintió como los labios de Hermione se pegaban a su cuello, recorriéndolo lentamente, luego sintió como ella daba pequeños besos, sentía sus labios húmedos y suaves corriendo lentamente en su piel, la tortura comenzaba, sabía que ella no descansaría hasta hacerlo sentir lo que había perdido por irse, trago con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos con ímpetu, los labios de Hermione ahora se posaron en su mentón dio un leve mordisco y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Ron abrió los ojos y se separo de su cara un poco solo unos milímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos - ¿Por qué me haces esto? – un susurro salió de su boca

-¿Hacerte qué? – sus labios volvieron a remeter contra el cuello blanco de Ron, ahora con más intensidad, mordía, saboreaba cada rincón de esa zona y Ron comenzaba a sudar frio

-Por favor– le suplico el sabía que si llegaba a besarla ella se quedaría con su corazón y luego se iría destrozándolo por completo, esa no era Hermione, estaba cegada por el enojo, por la desilusión de verla dejado por verla desilusionado, estaba totalmente fuera de si pero fue más lo que sintió que no pudo contenerse, sus labios encontraron los de ella el primer roce fue magia pura esa sensación extraña sin lógica, el la beso con ternura pero ella no, sus besos eran salvajes, lo besaba con necesidad, con desesperación, para ser sinceros el no pensaba que su primer beso con ella fuera de esa manera, en esas circunstancias pero no le importo, por primera vez probaba el sabor de sus labios, ella trataba de mantener el ritmo, no quería besarlo con amor, con ternura, pero simplemente eso no estuvo en sus manos, al principio fue un beso desbocado, un beso salvaje donde buscaba su lengua y la introducía en el cuantas veces quería, donde succionada y manejaba las direcciones a su antojo, pero al sentir su sabor, al descubrir como sabia esos labios que por durante tanto tiempo había soñado besar, su cuerpo y su mente se relajo por completo olvidando la venganza el rencor, paso sus manos por la ancha espalda y la acariciaba con suavidad, luego subió sus manos hasta el cabello de fuego de Ron enrollando sus dedos en el, mientras sentía como Ron la besaba con ternura, con pasión, con suavidad, con amor y ella correspondía de la misma manera con la misma intensidad con el mismo amor, sus labios se conocían, sus lenguas participaban en el encuentro, sentían sus pieles arder y de un momento al otro el frio había desaparecido, en un ataque de conciencia, Ron noto lo que asía y se separo de ella lentamente sabia que ella no estaba consiente cuando comenzó a besarlo y quería que su primer beso Real fuera mágico, que ella estuviese consciente de ello, que sintiera ganas de hacerlo, que sintiera la necesidad de besarlo, de amarlo de quererlo, la miro fijamente ahí estaba ella sonrojada de golpe, con sus labios ligueramente hinchados al igual que los de el, su respiración agitada, el corazón latiendo fuertemente y esa sensación recorriendo todo su cuerpo ¿Así se sentía besar a la persona que amabas? Un sentimiento indescriptible, ¿El sentiría lo mismo? ¿lo había besado mejor que Lavender? Era su primer beso, pero confió en su instinto natural, el acaricio su mejilla que ahora ardían como las de el pero Ron estaba ten seguro, tan serio, tan maduro que ella podía descifrar su mirada.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar? ¿O quieres seguir torturándome y haciéndome saber lo que perdí por verme ido? - los ojos de Ron brillaban intensamente, su mirada pesaba, estaba cargada de tristeza, pero esa chispa en sus ojos jamás lo abandonaban

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué nos dejaste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? – las lagrimas en sus mejillas corrían silenciosamente, llevaba tiempo guardando todo ese dolor

-Fui un tonto Hermione,. No hay un solo día que no me arrepienta de mi decisión, quise regresar el mismo momento en que me fui, no sabes cómo me arrepentí de dejarlos, de dejarte, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo, no es justificación pero el medallón me afectaba mas que a ti que a Harry – Ron limpiaba las lagrimas de Hermione con sus pulgares

-Fuiste un Enorme idiota ¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que me hiciste sufrir? ¿Tienes una idea de cómo la pase? Pensado que podrías a ver muerto que te habían atrapado, si comías, si tenias frio, pensando que tal vez no te volvería a ver, no tienes una idea de lo que ocacionaste Ronald no te importo nada – Hermione empujaba a Ron para que se quitara de encima de ella pero el no le asía caso quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lamentaba su decisión

-Lo se no tengo justificación, pero verdaderamente lo siento, lo siento mucho – ambos se miraban fijamente ella aun con lagrimas en los ojos y el mirándola directamente con decisión, buscando una de sus manos para tomarla, y cuando lo logro entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y la apretó con fuerzas

-Un lo siento no lo arregla todo – zafo la mano de Ron y limpio sus lagrimas con rabia

-Lo se no lo arregla si verdaderamente no lo sientes, pero yo lo siento, lamento a verlos dejado, eso no volverá a pasar, no los volveré a dejar, no te volveré a dejar –aprovecho que Ron se había movido y se paró de un salto de la cama, se enrolló en la manta que aun tenía el olor de Ron y lo miro

-Ya no confió en ti –remarco cada palabra, Ron sonrió débilmente y se acerco a ella, la arropo mejor con la manta acaricio una de sus mejillas y le dio un suave beso en la frente, ella se quedo inmóvil a pesar de su enojo, lo amaba demasiado, y con ese beso le había quedado más que claro

-Lo sé, are que vuelvas a confiar en mí, no importa cuánto me cueste te are saber lo mucho que me importas- sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros el uno y del otro, pero un sonido hizo reaccionar a Hermione quien giro la cara mirando asía la entrada de la carpa verificando que ese ruido no fuera de su mejor amigo, cuando noto que no volvió a girar su cara aun seguía el ahí mirándola con dulzura

-No será tan fácil – le dijo antes de que aquel pelirrojo se alejara

-Nada es imposible, y lo he descubierto justamente hoy – le sonrió –el té está listo, te traeré un poco te ayudara – la miro por última vez y se dirigió asía "La cocina" , ella sabía que pase lo que pase, el siempre seria su Héroe, siempre seria la persona a la cual amaría sobre toda las cosas, a pesar de sus errores, a pesar de todo, siempre había sido a si nunca lo había dejado de amar a pesar de sus peleas, de sus comentarios tontos, el siempre seguía con ella a pesar de eso la defendía como nadie más lo asía siempre le demostró que el estaría con ella pase lo que pase aunque a veces complicara las cosas, el siempre volvía a ella y ella a el , para cuidarse las espaldas, para protegerse uno al otro, perpetuamente fue un sentimiento diferente a lo que sentía por Harry, siempre supo que aquel pelirrojo podía hacerla sentir más que una simple amistad y de eso no le cavia duda.


End file.
